Fall Accidentallay
by synstropezia
Summary: Terkadang saat berjalan kita terjatuh, itulah aku. Terkadang, aku tidak kuat untuk berlari, dan terkadang aku hanya bisa menangis
1. Who You Are?

Summary : Terkadang saat berjalan kita terjatuh, itulah aku. Terkadang, aku tidak kuat untuk berlari, dan terkadang aku hanya bisa menangis

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

_Aku memanggil namamu…  
Tetapi, tiada suara menyahutku  
Saat hati memanggil namamu kembali  
Kamu tak menjawab lagi  
Jawab aku…  
Jawab aku….  
Ku mohon…  
Aku ingin ungkapkan satu perasaan…_

**Emmm…**

Aku bangun dari tidurku, lagi-lagi suara itu pekikku, aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku. Belum 1 menit aku berdiri, aku sudah terjatuh. Kembali aku bangkit berdiri dan menuruni tangga, saat di tangga aku pun kembali terjatuh dan terguling. Ibuku menghampiriku dan memelukku erat-erat.

"Roxas, jika mau turun tangga, beritau ibu saja ya, ibu akan membantumu"  
"Tapi bu, aku mau belajar mandiri"  
"Roxas ibu tau hal itu, tetapi ibu tidak tega harus melihatmu terjatuh setiap turun dari tangga"  
"Tapi bu…."  
"Roxas.. Ibu mohon"  
"Baiklah, baiklah, jika aku kesulitan berjalan aku akan minta tolong"  
"Bagus lah"  
"Ibu, boleh aku pergi jalan-jalan?"  
"Kemana?"  
"Sungai Redville"  
"Boleh, tetapi hati-hati ya, pulangnya sebelum jam makan pagi ya"

Segera aku pergi ke sungai Redville, masih jam 5 pagi sehingga sepi. Sejenak aku memandang kejernihaan sungai Redville, lalu muncul sosok wanita yang duduk disebelahku.

"Kamu siapa?"  
"Namaku Namine, kalau kamu?"  
"Namaku Roxas, mengapa kamu tiba-tiba disini?"  
"Maaf, tetapi aku slalu berada disini setiap jam 5 pagi"  
"Oh"

Sesaat aku melihat wajahnya, wajahnya begitu pucat, rambutnya berwarna kuning, memakai baju tidur dan jaket. Saat dia melihat wajahku, aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Roxas, aku mau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa"  
"Iya, sampa jumpa"  
"Besok-besok kita bertemu lagi ya"

Naminepun pergi, jalannya terpincang-pincang, saat aku melihatnya pergi tiba-tiba kabut menghalangi pandaganku, dan sekejap Naminepun hilang. Akupun pergi ke rumahku untuk makan pagi.

"Eh Roxas sudah pulang, kamu tepat waktu, ayo makan"

Aku duduk dikursi dan menatap makananku, saat aku mau memakannya rasanya tanganku takbisa digerakaan. Aku pingsan, dan bermimpi.

_Mimpi…_

"_Dimana aku?"  
"Kamu berada didalam mimpimu Roxas"  
"Mimpiku?"  
"Ya, mimpimu"  
"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu"  
"Tentu saja, tadi kita bertemu di sungai Redville jam 5 pagi"  
"Yeah benar, namamu Namine kan?"  
"Ya namaku Namine"  
"Kamu ini siapa? Sososkmu misterius"  
"Kamu akan tau Roxas, sampai saatnya tiba"  
"Tapi kapan?"  
"Entah, sampai waktunya tiba"_

Aku terbangun, dan aku menatap ayah dan ibu. Saat aku mau beranjak dari tempat tidur, ayah mencegahku.

"Roxas, kamu pasti lelah, tidur saja dulu"  
"Ya, tidur saja dulu, nanti kamu makan"  
"Ya sudah"

Aku terbaring diranjangku, sedangkan ayah dan ibuku pergi sarapan. Aku masih memikirkan kalimat tadi _"Sampai waktunya tiba…"_ Apakah hari kematianku? Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, aku tidak ingin berpikir negative. Setelah merasa baikan, aku menyusul ayah dan ibuku di ruang makan.

"Ayo, Roxas makan yang banyak"  
"Ibu juga, makan yang banyak"  
"Iya, iya, oh ya Roxas"  
"Apa?"  
"Kamu kan sudah lama mau ke toko buku, bagaimana jika entar siang kita ke toko buku?"  
"Boleh"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, akhirnya impianku ke toko buku terkabul juga. Siangpun tiba, tepatnya pukul jam 13.00, aku segera pergi ke toko buku bersama ibuku.

_Sesampainya di toko buku…_

Dengan pelan-pelan aku berjalan dipapah ibuku, aku melihat-lihat sekitarku dan aku tertarik pada sebuah buku berwarna biru muda.

"Ibu, aku ingin ke rak itu"  
"Baik, ibu papah kamu"

Aku segera mengambil buku berwarna biru tersebut, aku sengaja mengambil buku yang bisa dibaca. Sesaat membacanya, didepan sampulnya tertulis nama penulisnya "Namine" Aku hanya bisa tercengang sesaat, bukankah dia gadis yang kutemui di sungai Redville? Aku kembali melihat sampulnya, "Best seller", dengan judul "Penjaga di Taman Bunga Matahari ", tiba-tiba ibu menepuk punggungku.

"Roxas, kamu mau membeli buku itu?"  
"Belum, aku saja belum membacanya, aku tidak semudah itu hanya tertarik pada sampul"  
"Hahaha, ya sudah baca dulu saja, ibu mau baca buku lain"

Aku segera membacanya, tetapi tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah masa lalu. Kepalaku pusing dan aku memegang kepalaku.

"_Namine, kalau kamu sudah besar mau menjadi apa?"  
"Aku mau menjadi penulis buku"  
"Buku apa yang ingin kamu terbitkan?"  
"Penjaga di Taman Bunga Matahari"  
"Kalau begitu, nanti saat bukumu berhasil diterbitkan, aku akan membaca semua buku yang kamu terbitkan"  
"Bener tuh? Janji ya"  
"Pasti dong"_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali, rasanya aku mengenal gadis itu dulu. Tiba-tiba ibu menepuk pundakku.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa tadi?"  
"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"  
"Oh, kamu jadi membeli buku itu?"  
"Jadi"

Kamipun pergi kekasir untuk membayar buku, setelah itu kami pergi keluar, ibuku membeli sebuah buku tentang resep memasak.

"Roxas, lihat ibu membeli buku tentang resep memasak"  
"Oh"  
"Nanti, kita bisa makan lebih banyak makanan enak"  
"Oh"  
"Roxas, kamu sedang memikirkan apa? Sepertinya tidak focus"  
"Tidak"  
"Kalau ada apa-apa beritau ibu ya"  
"Ya, tenang saja"

Aku tidak ingin memberitau ibu tentang hal ini, entah mengapa. Kamipun sampai di rumah, segera aku membaca bukuku, dan ibu membaca tentang resep di buku memasak tersebut. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00, sebentar lagi makan siang.

"Roxas, bagaimana bukunya seru?"  
"Yeah, begitulah"

Selembar demi selembar halaman aku baca, tetapi rasanya aku sudah mengetahui semua isi buku ini. Tiba-tiba, masa lalu tersebut teringat lagi.

"_Roxas, jangan liat dong isinya, entar kamu ga mau baca buku aku"  
"Yah Namine, tenang saja, aku akan membacanya lagi, isinya menarik kok"  
"Oh baguslah, berate bukuku isinya bagus"  
"Ya dong, siapa dulu pembuatnya Namine"  
"Hahaha, kamu ini"_

Sepertinya aku memang mengenal gadis itu, aku menatap ibuku dan membuka mulutku untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ibu, entar sore aku ada kerja kelompok, jadi pulangnya agak malam"  
"Berangkatnya jam berapa?"  
"Jam 4 sore"  
"Oh, kira-kira kamu pulang jam berapa?"  
"Mungkin jam 8 malam, jika mereka lambat"  
"Oh ya sudah, hati-hati ya kalau kamu pulang semalam itu, ingat suruh teman-temanmu memapahmu saat berjalan"  
"Tenang saja"  
"Makan siang sudah siap, sini ibu taruh bukumu di rak buku"

Ibuku pergi ke ruang tamu dan menaruh bukunya di rak, setelah itu kami makan siang bersama. Suasana begitu hening, aku hanya berpikir untuk segera pergi ke sungai Redville.

_Jam 4 sore…_

"Ibu, ayo berangkat"  
"Baik-baik, sini ibu papah"

Aku berangat ke rumah Sora, lalu aku duduk di kursi dan kamipun memulai diskusi pelajaran IPA. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, aku hanya bisa terdiam menunggu jam 7 malam.

"Boss, boss?"  
"Ada apa Sora?"  
"Kok bengong terus boss?"  
"Emang ga boleh ya?"  
"Boleh aja sih boss, cuman tugas kita ga beres-beres nih"  
"Oh ya, hampir lupa, ayo lanjut"  
"Boss, kamu pasti sedang memikirkan tentang kencan ya?"  
"Tidak, jangan asal bicara Sora"  
"Mukamu memerah boss"  
"Jangan ikut-kutaan Ventus!"  
"Wahhh, boss marah"  
"Kalian senang ya aku marah-marah?"  
"Tidak, soalnya pas boss marah syeremmmm"  
"Dasar, ayo lanjut, eh ya aku punya satu permintaan"  
"Apa boss?"  
"Amtarkan aku ke sungai Redville ya?"  
"Ouww, emang kenapa?"  
"Ini urusanku, jangan ikut campur"  
"Oke boss, entar aku antar deh bersama Ventus"

Selesai mengerjakan tugas, aku dipapah oleh Sora dan Ventus ke sungai Redvile, sambil menunggu aku membaca buku yang tadi siang ku beli di toko buku, 15 menit kemudian Naminepun datang.

"Eh, Roxas belum pulang?"  
"Aku menunggumu"  
"Oh, begitu ya, untuk apa menungguku?"  
"Aku mau ke rumahmu, itu saja"  
"Ya sudah, ayo pergi"

"Aneh, sebenarnya boss janjian ama siapa? Lalu boss ngomong ama siapa?"  
"Entah, boss ngomong sama hantu ya?"  
"Sssttt….Jangan ngomong sembarangan Sora"  
"Iya,ya aku tau Riku, eh yang aku katakan itu fakta, boss berbicara sama siapa tidak ada wujud orangnya, pasti hantu dongg"  
"Sudah,sudah jangan ribut kalian berdua, kita pulang saja"

Langsung pulang….

"Hey, kalian bertiga kok langsung pulang? Katanya janji pulang bareng, eh tunggu"

Setibanya di rumah Namine, aku melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya, ada banyak pohon dan bunga, juga kolam kecil. Namine membuka pintu rumahnya, dan aku dipersilahkaan masuk.

"Rumahmu besar ya"  
"Kamu terlalu memuji Roxas"  
"Benar kok , rumahmu besar dan luas"  
"Sini, aku pertemukaan kamu dengan orangtuaku"

Di ruang tamu, aku melihat ayah dan ibunya Namine, mereka berdua sedang membaca buku. Namine menghampiri orangtuanya dan memegang tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Namine, ada apa?"  
"Ini lho bu ayah, ada Roxas"  
"Roxas? Wah sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya"

Ibu dan ayah Namine menghampiriku dan mengajakku duduk, rasanya aku akrab dengan mereka, senyumaannya, cara bicaranya, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka, hanya aku lupa. Mereka siapa? Mengapa rasanya aku familiar?

"Roxas, apakah kamu sudah megingat kami?"  
"Kalian?"  
"Ya, benar"  
"Aku sepertinya mengenal wajah, dan cara bicara kalian, hanya aku lupa nama kalian"  
"Oh, ternyata kamu belum ingat ya"  
"_Aneh…Sebenarnya ada apa?"  
_"Roxas, kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?"  
"Tidak,tidak"  
"Coba, tante tanya, siapa nama keempat temanmu?"  
"Ada Riku, Sora, Ventus, Kairi"  
"Oh, bagus lah, ingatanmu lumayan pulih"

Aneh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Memang, ada apa dengan ingatanku? Apa ada yang salah dengan ingatanku? Rasanya, begitu misteri.

"Tante, om, saya pamit pulang dulu ya"  
"Oh ya, nanti main lagi kesini ya, Namine ayo bantu Roxas"  
"Baik bu"

Namine memapahku pulang ke rumah, sesampainya aku didepan pintu rumah, Namine langsung pergi. Aku memencet bel, lalu ibu membukakan pintu.

"Akhirnya kamu pulang juga, sudah makan belum?"  
"Sudah tadi di rumah Sora"  
"Baguslah, ayo masuk"

Semakin lama aku semakin bingung, sebenarnya ada apa denganku, mengapa aku berjalan dengan tidak normal? Mengapa orang-orang yang sepertinya ku kenal tidak ku kenal? Ini misteri, aku akan memecahkannya.

Bersambung…

A/N : Nih cerita dah lama dibuat, tapi baru kelarnya sekarang haha. RnR :D, mohon kritik & saran


	2. Childhood Friend

Kingdom hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

_Jam 05.00 pagi…_

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dan segera bangun, aku memegang meja belajarku supaya bisa berdiri. Tetapi, tiba-tiba aku kaget dan terjatuh kembali, saat meliriik ke meja belajarku, aku terkejut, ternyata buku yang kemarin aku beli hilang. Aku berusaha berlari meskipun sesekali terjatuh, dibawah ibu memanggil namaku.

"Roxas, kamu kok buru-buru?"  
"Ibu buku yang kemarin aku beli hilang"  
"Hah? Kok bisa?"  
"Seingatku kemarin, aku membawanya dan membacanya di pinggir sungai Redville"  
"Oh begitu ya, sudah tidak apa-apa jika bukumu hilang, kan masih bisa dibeli, yang penting kamu jangan hilang"  
"Ah, ibu masih bisa bercanda, buku itu berharga untukku bu"  
"Jadi kamu mau mencarinya?"  
"Tentu saja, itu bukuku aku yang bertanggung jawab jika hilang maupun rusak"  
"Kalau begitu ibu papah kamu ya ke sungai Redville?"  
"Ya sudah"

Aku dan ibuku pergi ke sungai Redville, saat itu masih pagi sehingga sepi, sesampainya di sungai Redville, ibuku melihat ke pinggir sungai sedangkan aku duduk, ibuku memasang raut muka sedih.

"Ibu, kenapa?"  
"Bukunya sudah tidak ada Roxas"  
"Apa? Sudah tidak ada?"  
"Ya, mungkin sudah hilang"  
"Tidak, aku tidak percaya sudah hilang, aku akan pergi mencarinya"  
"Kemana? Ibu bantu kamu ya?"  
"Tidak usah bu"  
"Kalau begitu hati-hati saat jalan ya"  
"Iya"

Aku berlari kea rah lurus, ibuku sudah jauh sekali. Meskipun saat berlari sering terjatuh, aku tetap berlari. Akhirnya, aku sampai di rumah Namine, aku memencet bel dan ibu Namine membukakan pintu untukku.

"Eh Roxas, kamu datangnya pagi sekali, ayo masuk"  
"Ya tante"  
"Mau sarapan bareng tidak?"  
"Tidak tante, makasih, aku mencari Namine"  
"Oh mencari Namine, sini tante panggilkan"

Ibu Naminepun memanggil Namine, dari kejauhan aku melihat Namine turun, aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Namine"  
"Apa Roxas? Tumben datang pagi-pagi"  
"Hehehe iya, apakah kamu melihat buku yang berwarna sampul biru dan judulnya Penjaga di Taman Bunga Matahari?"  
"Oh itu, aku ada kok, aku ambilkan ya"  
"Iya"

Namine pergi ke ruang tamu dan mengambil buku tersebut, aku segera membacanya dan ternyata memang benar bukuku, karena ada namaku.

"Makasih ya"  
"Ya sama-sama, emm maaf boleh tidak aku bertanya satu hal?"  
"Apa?"  
"Kamu sudah tau dari dulukan isi buku itu?"  
"Yeah begitulah, sebelum membacanya juga sudah tau"  
"Apakah kamu megingat aku?"  
"Kamu ya…Kamu temanku"  
"Sejak kapan?"  
"Sekarang, memang kenapa?"  
"Roxas, kamu masih tidak megingat aku ya…"  
"Aku ingat kamu, namamu Namine dan kemarin kita berteman"  
"Salah bukan itu, salah!"  
"Namine kok raut wajahmu kelihatannya sedih?"  
"Tentu saja sedih, kamu tidak megingat aku lagi!"

Namine mengusap air matanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya, aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku dan bingung, bukankah benar, kemarin aku baru berteman dengannya? Mengapa dia menjadi marah dan sedih? Atau mungkin, ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan?

"Roxas, mengapa kamu bengong?"  
"Tidak tante, aku pergi dulu ya"  
"Ya, nanti datang lagi mampir"

Aku berlari menuju rumahku, tetapi saat sudah mau sampai tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, ibuku yang baru saja membeli sarapan terkejut. Segera, aku digendong ke kamarku dan dibaringkan. Lalu aku bermimpi, tetapi aku bingung.

_Mimpi…._

_Taman kanak-kanak taman yang paling indah…._

"_Hari ini kalian menyanyi dengan sangat bagus, baiklah bubar"  
"Baik bu"_

_Aku menghampiri Namine, yang hanya duduk saja dibangku._

"_Namine, kok kamu tadi ga ikut bikin lingkaran?"  
"Gak apa-apa Roxas, aku hanya cepat lelah saja, kalau nanti aku bikin lingkaran dan berputar bersama kalian, aku bisa pingsan"  
"Oh, begitu ya, pingsan itu apa? Pisang maksudmu?"  
"Haha, kamu lucu, pingsan itu terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri"  
"Ihh, serem, udah yuk pulang"  
"Yuk"_

_Aku bergandengaan tangan bersama Namine, tangannya begitu hangat, meski wajahnya pucat. Tetapi, tetap mekar sebuah senyum._

"_Namine, sepertinya sakitmu parah ya?"  
"Ya, mungkin aku tidak bisa sembuh…"  
"Kamu jangan begitu dong, bagaimana kalau kita berjanji?"  
"Berjanji apa?"  
"Kalau kamu sembuh, kamu jadi super girl, aku jadi super boy"  
"Oke"  
"Janji ya Namine?"  
"Janji :)"_

_Saat itupun kami berjalan bersama, dengan hati yang ceria._

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, disebelahku ada ayah dan ibu, aku bangkit dan berdiri. Tetapi, aku terjatuh.

"Roxas, kamu baik-baik saja?"  
"Aku baik kok ibu, ayah"  
"Roxas, keadaanmu tambah parah, awalnya saat berjalan terjatuh, sekarang saat berdiri juga jatuh, kita ke dokter ya?"  
"Untuk apa ke dokter?! Aku memang sudah begini kan dari lahir?"  
"Roxas, ingatanmu belum balik?"  
"Ingatan apa? Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang aku lupakan?"  
"Roxas, kamu jangan begitu dong"  
"Ayah, wajar dong kalau aku begini, aku bingung ayah?!"  
"Roxas, kamu akan ingat suatu saat nanti"  
"KAPAN IBU? KAPAN?"

Aku berlari keluar kamarku, meskipun aku terjatuh aku berlari lagi, ayah dan ibuku hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak mengejarku. Aku berlari ke sebuah sekolah taman TK, aku melihat anak-anak TK yang sedang bermain dan bernyanyi.

_Taman kanak-kanak, taman yang paling indah…_

Penggalan lagu itu sepertinya aku pernah dengar? Aku berpikir sesaat, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada ingatan yang muncul. Saat melihat mereka membentuk lingkaran, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah bayangan. Seperti aku dan teman-temanku yang lain, sesaat menggelengkan kepala, bayangan itu hilang.

"_Sepertinya ini taman kanak-kanak yang pernah aku kenal? Tapi, aku lupa?"_

Aku memegang pagar sekolah tersebut, aku menengok ke pintu gerbang sekolah, anak-anak berhamburaan keluar. Lalu, seorang guru mengjampiriku.

"Eh Roxas, tumben kamu kesini"  
"Ya begitulah, aku jarang kesini"  
"Ingatanmu sudah pulih?"  
"Belum sepenuhnya, tapi aku yakin aku ingat ini taman kanak-kanak yang dulu aku tempati"  
"Oh begitu ya, mau masuk melihat-lihat?"  
"Hmm…Boleh saja"

Ibu guru mengantarku ke ruang kelas TK, disana ada banyak gambar, gambar rumah, toko, sekolah, halaman sekolah, dan lain-lain. Aku berkeliling dan terjatuh, lalu saat berusaha berdiri, aku melihat sebuah gambar yang cukup familiar.

"_Namine, kamu gambar apa?"  
"Aku sama kamu"  
"Gambarmu bagus ya"  
"Kalau kamu gambar apa?"  
"Aku menggambar, kalau kita sudah besar kita akan menjadi seperti apa"  
"Aku mau lihat dong gambar kamu"  
"Kalau jelek maaf ya, heheh"  
"Bagus kok"  
"Makasih, kita minta bu guru temple yuk?"  
"Yuk"_

Gambar Namine saat TK, disebelahnya ada gambarku, rasanya air mata membasahi pipiku, aku mengusap air mataku.

"Roxas, kamu jatuh, sini ibu bantu bangun"  
"Ga usah bu, aku bisa bangun"  
"Roxas kamu menangis ya?"  
"Tidak…."  
"Oh, lihat Roxas itu gambarmu saat masih TK, disebelahnya ada gambar Namine"  
"Yeah, disebelah gambarku ada gambar Sora, Ventus, Riku, dan Kairi"  
"Kamu ingat rupanya, mau lihat kantin?"  
"Boleh"

Kami pergi menuju kantin, biasanya setiap makan kami disediakan. Lalu terlintas sebuah bayangan kembali.

"_Namine, kita di meja no berapan nih?"  
"Di meja no 5 saja"  
"Oke, yuk pergi sebelum kedahuluaan"_

_Kami duduk, dan beberapa temanku seperti Ventus, Sora, Kairi dan Riku juga datang, lalu kami mengambil makanan yang tersedia dimeja._

"_Enak ya"  
"Iya, enak"  
"Makan yang banyak Namine, biar kuat"  
"Iya"  
"Roxas, kamu perhatian sekali"  
"Ga kok Kairi, hehehe"_

_Kami makan dengan bahagia, tiada yang indah selain saat-saat itu…._

"Roxas, kamu kok bengong?"  
"Tidak, aku ingat dulu, di meja no 5, dan duduk di kursi no 5…"  
"Begitu ya, mau ke taman?"  
"Boleh"

Kami pergi menuju taman bermain, disana ada perosotaan, jungkat-jungkit, dan lain-lain, aku berjalan menghampiri perosotaan dan menikinya. Hampir saja aku jatuh saat naik ke tangga perosotaan, akupun meluncur dan jatuh.

"Roxas, kamu baik-baik saja?"  
"Iya, aku baik seperti biasa…"  
"Ada yang luka tidak?"  
"Tidak, tapi…"  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Aku teringat suatu hal"  
"Hal apa?"  
"Dulu…."

"_Namine main perosotaan yukk"  
"Enggak ah, entar aku capek"  
"Kamu ga bosen duduk sendirian?"  
"Aku bahagia kok, melihatmu bermain dengan gembira"  
"Oh, mau aku temani?"  
"Tidak usah, kamu main saja"_

_Tetapi, tiba-tiba…_

"_IBU, NAMINE PINGSAN!"  
"Cepat, bawa ke UKS!"_

_Aku membawa Namine ke UKS, dan membaringkannya._

"_Namine, apa yang kamu rasakan?"  
"Sedikit pusing, lalu badanku pegal"  
"Aku panggil orang tua kamu ya?"  
"Jangan, nanti mereka khawatir"  
"Ini demi keselamatanmu Namine"_

_Aku melapor pada bu guru yang saat itu panik, lalu bu guru segera menelpon ibu dan ayah Namine, dan Naminepun dilarikaan ke rumah sakit. Saat itu aku kesepian._

"Ibu, bagaimana kalau kita ke UKS?"  
"Baiklah"

Kami pergi dari taman bermain ke UKS, sama seperti dulu, ada 2 ranjang dan poster tentang pencegahaan DBD.

"Sama seperti dulu, saat Namine berbaring di ranjang dan dia berbicara dengan nadanya yang lesu"  
"Kamu bicara apa Roxas?"  
"Tidak, sekarang kita kemana?"  
"Ke taman belakang sekolah ya"  
"Oke"

Kamipun berangkat ke taman belakang sekolah, disana ada banyak bunga, pohon, dan kupu-kupu. Seekor kupu-kupu mendekati tanganku, sekali lagi terlintas sebuah bayangan.

"_Namine, lihat kupu-kupu ini hinggap di tanganku"  
"Wahh, cantiknya"  
"Iya cantik sekali, sayang kalau diburu"  
"Benar, Roxas terkadang aku iri dengan kupu-kupu"  
"Kenapa iri? Kamu kan lebih hebat, bisa jalan, duduk, lari"  
"Bukan itu, aku iri karena mereka bisa terbang bebas kemanapun, berbeda dengan aku, aku sulit melakukan apapun, bahkan bermain kejar-kejaraan mungkin aku bisa pingsan"  
"Oh, begitu ya, memang enak menjadi kupu-kupu…Kalau begitu, saat kamu sembuh, kamu harus menjadi kupu-kupu yang bebas ya, jangan jadi kupu-kupu yang dikekang"  
"Iya"_

Namine….Kau teman masa kecilku, bukan temanku sehari yang lalu. Masa-masa yang indah, maaf aku melupakanmu…Tetapi, aku bingung, bagaimana bisa melupakanmu.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa?"  
"Tidak, terima kasih bu, sekarang aku ingat temanku yaitu Namine"  
"Baguslah, sampai jumpa, kapan-kapan datang lagi ya"  
"Iya"

Aku berlari dengan semangat, meskipun beberapa kali terjatuh. Sekarang, tujuanku hanyalah rumah Namine.

"_Namine, aku ingat sekarang, siapa kamu…. Maafkan akuya saat tadi pagi"_

Bersambung…

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga XD, jangan lupa RnR ya .


	3. a Suffering

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Namine, ibu Naminepun memuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Eh, Roxas kamu datang lagi?"  
"Iya tante hehe"  
"Oh ya, untuk yang tadi pagi…"  
"Tidak apa-apa tante, aku sudah ingat kok, dia temanku semasa TK"  
"Baguslah"  
"Ingatanku sudah pulih sepenuhnya kan?"  
"Belum Roxas…"  
"Belum? Kok belum?"  
"Kamu akan tau nanti…"  
"Oh ya sudah, Namine ada dimana?"  
"Di kamarnya, kamu mau ke kamarnya?"  
"Iya, aku mau minta maaf soal tadi pagi"  
"Ya sudah, pelan-pelan ya dia sedang tidur"

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan supaya tidak membuat Namine bangun, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tetapi tidak ada yang membuka. Karena, tidak terkunci, aku membuka pintunya, disana aku melihat Namine sedang tertidur, aku berlutut dan mengelus tangannya. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan.

_Aku sekarang berumur 11, dan aku tetap berteman baik dengan Namine dan juga yang lainnya. Tetapi, suatu hari, saatitu libur panjang sudah selesai , Namine belum juga kembali ke sekolah, lalu saat pulang sekolah aku berencana menjenguknya. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering._

"_Halo"  
"Halo, ada apa tante? Kenapa panik?"  
"Namine…"  
"Kenapa dengan Namine? Katakan!"  
"Namine keadaannya kritis, cepat ke rumah sakit"_

_Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan ponselku, tanpa mempedulikaan apapun aku berlari ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku bertanya pada suster._

"_Sus, dimana kamar pasien yang bernama Namine?"  
"Di kamar 205"  
"Terima kasih"_

_Aku berlari menaiki tangga, disana ada ayah dan ibu Namine, mereka terlihat panik dan khawatir, sesaat aku juga mersakaan kesedihaan mereka. Dokterpun keluar, dan dokter hanya bisa teridam._

"_Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?!"  
"Maaf pak, bu, dik, tapi kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga…"  
"Jangan bilang anakku…"  
"Maaf, anakmu meninggal"_

_Ayah dan ibu Namine menangis tersedu-sedu, segera mereka masuk ke kamar anaknya dan melihat Namine._

"_Namine, mengapa kamu pergi begitu cepat?!"  
"Namine, jangan tinggalkan ibu nak…"_

_Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka diluar, hatiku juga ikut sedih. Aku masuk ke kamar dan melihat Namine yang sudah tak bernyawa._

"_Namine, padahal kita berjanji mau menjadu super boy dan super girl…. Tetapi, kamu sudah tiada…"_

_Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, mengapa Tuhan mengambil nyawanya begitu cepat? Hari itu penuh dengan kesedihaan. Esok harinyapun, Namine dikubur….Saat itu aku masih kelas 5 SD_

Aku tercengang sesaat, Namine kan sudah mati, tetapi mengapa dia ada didepan mataku? Apa dia hantu? Tapi tidak mungkin, saat memegang tangannya begitu nyata, apa benar dia mati dan bangkit?

"Eh, Roxas, kamu ada disini ya"  
"Iya, aku mau meminta maaf tentang yang tadi pagi"  
"Tidak apa-apa"  
"Oh, aku sudah ingat kamu"  
"Benar nih?"  
"Benar dong, kamu teman masa kecilku, kemanapun selalu bersama"  
"Baguslah, kamu ingat janji kita?"  
"Ingat, jadi super boy dan super girl"  
"Baguslah, kamu ingat :)"  
"Hehehhe"  
"Hahaha"

Saat itu kami tertawa bersama, aku masih tidak percaya jika Namine itu hantu, akupun pamitaan pulang pada Namine dan pulang ke rumahku. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku dan ibu membukanya.

"Roxas, kamu main di rumah teman lama sekali"  
"Hehe, maaf bu"  
"Sudahlah, mandi saja"  
"Oke"

Sementara aku mandi, ibu sedang membuat makan malam. Seusai makan malam, aku mempersiapkan buku karena besok sudah mau masuk sekolah, tanpa terasa liburaan musim panas berakhir. Semua PR sudah ku kerjakaan, aku tinggal menulis diaryku, entah aku juga bingung, sejak kapan aku punya diary? ( Author : Dasar pikun maneh )

_18 November 2005  
Hari ini aku mendapat sesuatu yang baru, kepingaan ingatanku, aku juga tidak tau mengapa bisa lupa ingatan. Aku teringat akan masa kecilku bersama Namine, lalu aku juga merasa aneh, masa iya Namine sudah meninggal? Kalau begitu mengapa nyata dihadapanku ya? Sudalah, aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, entar malah tumbuh uban lagi._

Aku menutup buku diaryku dan tidur, aku tidak ingin bangun telat di hari pertama aku sekolah. Hanya saja, aku masih terus memikirkaan hal aneh tersebut, Namine sudah meninggal tetapi nyata dihadapanku, susah sekali berhenti untuk tidak memikirkannya, tetapi akhirnya aku berhasil untuk tertidur.

_Esok harinya, jam 05.00_

Aku mematikan jam wekerku dan bangun dengan malas, walaupun berjalan pelan tetap saja aku jatuh. Karena masih ngantuk, aku tertidur dilantai, lalu aku mendengar ibu memanggilku.

"Roxas, kamu kok masih tidur, ayo mandi, terus sarapan sekolahmu kan jauh dari rumah, harus berangkat lebih pagi"  
"Iya, iya, aku bangun"

Aku berusaha untuk berjalan, meskipun hampir terjatuh untung saja selamat. Lalu, aku mandi dan sarapan, aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata sudah jam setengah 6 pagi.

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya"  
"Iya, hati-hati"

Aku pergi ke terminal bis dan menunggu bis, setelah bisnya datang aku naik. Aku melihat ke jendela, aku khawatir dengan Namine, padahal dia tidak kenapa-napa, aku juga bingung. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku pergi mencari kelas baruku, tetapi sialnya saat jalan ditangga jatuh lagi, rasanya hari ini aku sial banget.

Selesai mencari kelas, aku duduk didepan, rasanya teringat satu hal deh, saat masih kelas 6 SD aku suka duduk didepan bareng Namine. Rasanya mengejutkan jika Namine sudah mati, pak guru pun datang dan member salam pembuka.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian memulai semester baru, hari ini akan kita awali dengan berdoa"

Susainya berdoa, pak guru memilih ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, serketaris, bendahara, seksi kerohanian, seksi mading, seksi olahrga dan lain lain. Awalnya aku bengong, tetapi tiba-tiba pa guru menunjukku menjadi ketua kelas.

"Anak yang didepan akan menjadi ketua kelas"  
"Lho pak kok saya? Saya kan ga mencalonkan diri?"  
"Memang bapak tunjuk langsung kok -,- Katanya kamu murid teladan, ya udah bapa tunjuk kamu"  
"Tapi pak…"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapiaan lagii, eh siapa namamu?"  
"Roxas"  
"Ouwww, baiklah sudah sepakat ketua kelasnya Roxas"

Pertama kali ini aku jadi ketua kelas, biasanya jadi bendahara, atau wakil ketua kelas, lumayan lah naik pangkat. Jam 09.00pun semuanya pulang, kecuali aku, aku hanya duduk terdiam menunggu supaya semua anak keluar.

"Roxas, kamu kok belum keluar?"  
"Nunggu mereka keluar dulu pak"  
"Ouww, mereka sudah keluar semua, kamu bisa keluar sekarang"

Tetapi, saat aku mau keluar aku malah jatuh, dan hampir saja aku mendorong pak guru. Pak guru terkejut, dan menolongku.

"Roxas, kamu kok jatuh?"  
"Biasa pak"  
"Biasa apanya?"  
"Dari dulu juga sering jatuh kok"  
"Ohh, mau bapak bantu?"  
"Tidak usah"

Aku bangkit lagi, tetapi belum 1 detik sudah jatuh lagi, lalu aku bangkit lagi dan jatuh lagi. Berulang-ulang seperti itu, akhir-akhir ini memang aku sering jatuh.

"Roxas, kamu tidak boleh seperti ini terus, bapak telpon orangtuamu ya"  
"Jangan pak"  
"Harus Roxas"  
"Tapi…"  
"Bapak tau kamu malu, bapak juga tau kamu sudah kelas 1 SMP harusnya pulang sendiri, tetapi ini darurat"  
"Ya sudah terserah bapak"  
"Oh ya nomor rumahmu?"  
"7428467"

Pa guru pergi ke ruang guru, sedangkan aku hanya menunggu sambil duduk di lantai. 10 menit kemudian ibuku datang ke kelasku.

"Roxas, kamu baik-baik saja?"  
"Ya"  
"Ayo ibu papah kamu ya"

Ibu memapahku, tetapi saat turun tangga aku hampir saja terjatuh. Akhirnyapun aku bisa turun tangga.

"Roxas, kamu tadi hampir jatuh, bagaimana kalau ibu gendong saja?"  
"Ga ah, aku malu, aku mau jalan sendiri"  
"Jangan Roxas"

Aku memaksakan kakiku berjalan, memang sakit, setelah berjalan 5 langkah aku terjatuh dan pingsan. Dengan panik, ibuku menghampiriku dan menggendongku.

"Roxas, ibu akan membawamu ke dokter"

Akhirnyapun sampai di tempat dokter, ibuku membaringkanku dan dokter memeriksa kakiku. Saat ibu berbicara dengan dokter, aku sudah sadar dan mendengar percakapaan mereka.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan Roxas?"  
"Mungkin saya harus jujur"  
"Jujur? Maksud dokter?"  
"Roxas terkena _Fibrodysplasia Assificans Progressiva_"  
"Itu penyakit apa?"  
"Penyakit dimana sendiri menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa digerakaan, penyakit Roxas sudah tambah parah, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi dia bisa menjadi patung"  
"Apa karena kecelakaan itu?"  
"Sepertinya bukan, Roxas terkena penyakit itu sejak kelas 5 SD"  
"Sepertinya begitu, semenjak kelas 5 Roxas agak sering terjatuh"

Aku terkejut, mendengar perkataan dokter. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun aku tidak bisa menggerakaan kaki dan tanganku lagi, saat itu aku takut, dan berusaha lari.

Akhirnyapun berhasil lari, sekarang aku hanya ingin ke rumah Namine. Sesampainya di rumah Namine, aku memencet bel pintu, dan ibu Namine membuka pintunya.

"Roxas, sepertinya kamu kelelahan"  
"Tidak, aku hanya harus bernafas"  
"Kamu mau bertemu Namine?"  
"Iya"  
"Sini masuk, duduk dulu ya di sofa"

Akhirnya bisa duduk juga, kakiku rasanya sangat sakit. Aku mengambil nafas terus-menerus, lalu Namine turun.

"Eh Roxas, ada perlu apa?"  
"Namine aku…."

Aku bingung, tiba-tiba saja air mata langsung keluar dari mataku. Namine memelukku, dan berbisik padaku _"Roxas, kamu kenapa?"_ Bisikku _"Namine, aku takut"_ Namine terus memelukku sehingga aku merasa nyaman, lalu Namine menyuruhku untuk bercerita.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa? Ceritakkan saja"  
"Tadi aku ke klinik, lalu kata dokter aku terkena penyakit yang akan membuatku mematung, entahlah aku tidak mengerti, tetapi aku takut"  
"Oh begitu ya, kamu tidak usah takut Roxas, aku akan menemanimu"

Sekarang aku merasa tenang, hari sudah mau sore Namine mengantarkanku ke rumah. Ibuku, segera memelukku, awalnya aku mengira aku akan dimarahi habis-habisaan, ternyata tidak. Waktu masuk rumah, ada ayah, aku kaget biasanya jam 5 sore ayah masih di kantor.

"Eh Roxas, sudah pulang ayo masuk"  
"Ayah, tumben pulang?"  
"Iya,kan tidak ada lembur"  
"Oh"

Mulutku diam seribu bahasa, biasanya ayah selalu pulang malam, sangat mementingkan pekerjaannya. Tetapi, sekarang berbeda. Seusai mandi aku makan malam bersama keluargaku. Hanya saja, aku tetap tidak percaya apa benar ayah pulang lebih cepat karena tidak ada lembur?

"Ayah, aku mau bertanya?"  
"Apa?"  
"Yang benar, apa ayah pulang cepat karena tidak ada lembur?"  
"Tentu saja, jika tidak ayah pasti masih di kantor, memang kamu tidak senang ayah pulang cepat?"  
"Senang kok"  
"Baguslah, oh ya besok ayah libur 3 hari, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"  
"Boleh…Tetapi, memang ada apa besok kok libur?"  
"Boss ayah memberikaan cuti kepada karyawannya"  
"Ohhh"

Akhirnya rasa curigaku hilang, aku takut ayah pulang cepat hanya karena aku sakit. Entah, padahal biasanya aku sering merengek supaya ayah pulang cepat, biar bisa bermain bersama. Akhirnya, benar-benar terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita main ular tangga?"  
"Ayo"

Kami sekeluraga bermain dengan senang, rasanya aku sudah puas. Tetapi, saat malamnya aku mimpi aneh lagi.

_Desember,22-12-2005_

_Hari Minggu, kami bermain ke pantai, bersama adik, ayah, dan ibu. Adikku adalah adik yang manis, namanya Axel, rambutnya merah, matanya warna hijau, dan tubuhnya pendek. Hanya saja, saat hampir tiba di pantai, sebuah truk besar menabrak mobil kami. Kami semua masuk rumah sakit, ayah dan ibu luka kecil ,sedangkan aku dan adikku sakit parah. Untungnya aku selamat, tetapi adik kesayanganku mati, dan dia dikubur, lalu Namine juga mati karena penyakitnya._

_Note : Aku menulis ini saat tanggal 9-1-2006. Seusai libur panjang, Axel mati tanggal 1-1-2006 dan Namine tanggal 2-1-2006_

Jam 05.00 pagi, aku masih saja tertidur. Awalnya aku mau bangun, tetapi tidak bisa. Ibu datang dan membangunkanku.

"Roxas, ayo bangun, waktunya mandi"  
"Iya"

Saat menggerakan kakiku, tiba-tiba saja aku langsung jatuh, rasanya sulit digerkaan. Aku merasa kesakitaan saat mau berdiri. Ibuku menahanku.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa?"  
"Kakiku sakit saat mau digerakaan"  
"Kamu tidak usah sekolah ya?"  
"Tapi bu…"  
"Sudahlah, ibu akan menggendong kamu"

Rasanya mau menangis, apa iya setiap hari aku akan terus digendong oleh ibuku? Seumur hidupku? Air mata terus mengalir dari mataku, membasahi pipiku.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa?"  
"Tidak aku baik-baik saja…"  
"Ayo ibu bantu kamu mandi ya, terus ibu suapi kamu"

Aku seperti orang cacad, apapun harus dibantu. Terus saja aku menangis hingga rasanya air mataku kering, jam 9 pagi ibuku membawaku ke dokter.

"Dok, anak saya tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya"  
"Penyakitnya tambah parah rupanya…"  
"Apa dia akan terus begitu?"  
"Mungkin"  
"Dok, bantu dia"  
"Kalau begitu, pakaikan saja dia kursi roda, semoga masih bisa membantu"

Duduk di kursi roda? Rasanya dunia sudah mau meninggalkanku, dulu aku sehat, tetapi sekarang…Apa artinya hidup ini?! Setelah memakai, kursi roda aku berbicara pada ibuku.

"Ibu, aku mau ke rumah Namine"  
"Baik, ayo pergi"

Bersambung…

A/N : Lama bener yah beresnya, heheehe, maklum sibuk? RnR ya, sepi bener nih yang riview .


	4. Flower Of Hope

Kingdom Hearts bukanlah milik saya, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

_Tok…Tok..Tok…Tok_

"Iya, siapa?"  
"Untunglah kamu yang membuka pintunya, Namine"  
"Roxas, kamu kok duduk di kursi roda?"  
"Kakiku, tidak bisa digerakaan"  
"Ya ampun, ayo masuk dulu"

Aku hanya bisa diam, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan teman baikku. Namine, akan segera pergi ke surga lagi, meskipun hanya arwahnya saja yang menemaniku selama ini. Tetapi, dia tampak nyata kok dimataku.

"Roxas, maafkan aku ya, malaikat tadi pagi menemuiku katanya aku harus balik lagi ke surga"  
"Padahal, pertemuan kita hanya beberapa minggu saja"  
"Maaf, seribu maaf"  
"Sudahlah, kamu baliknya kapan?"  
"Sore, jam 6 sore, saat matahari terbenam"  
"Oh, aku ingin megantarmu"  
"Boleh"

Meskipun bilang sudahlah, tetap saja tidak rela Namine pergi. Rasanya ingin juga pergi ke surga sana, bersama Namine dan adikku Axel. Aku melamun sesaat, ibuku mengejutkanku hingga aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Roxas, kamu hampir lupa ya? Kitakan mau jalan-jalan"  
"Eh, iya, lupa"  
"Ayo pulang"  
"Namine aku pulang dulu ya"  
"Iya, semoga menyenangkan"

Ibu mendorong kursi rodaku hingga sampai ke rumah, ayahku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Akhirnya, kamipun mulai jalan-jalan, hanya saja bukan pergi ke taman, mall, ataupun tempat bermain, melainkan sebuah kuburan yang sunyi, dan hanya ada beberapa orang.

"Roxas, kita kesini mau mendoakan Axel adikmu"  
"Oh begitu ya bu"  
"Ayo pergi ke makamnya"

Disana aku melihat makan adikku, rasanya mau menangis….Kami bertiga berdoa, seusainya berdoa aku melihat banyak sekali bunga disekitar kuburannya Axel.

"Ibu, ini bunga apa?"  
"Bunga harapan nak"  
"Bunga harapan? Itu bunga apa?"  
"Konon katanya, jika kita memiliki banyak harapan tetapi tidak terkabul karena sudah meninggal. Maka bunga harapan itu akan tumbuh, dan jika kita megambil dan meniupnya, maka harapan yang kita punya akan terkabul sebelum meninggal, tetapi harapannya harus yang baik, jika harapan tersebut tidak baik maka tidak akan terkabul"  
"Ohh, aku mengerti"  
"Kamu mau ambil satu?"  
"Boleh"

Aku memetik bunga itu, dan membawanya pulang . Awalnya bingung banget, harapan aku apa ya? Setelah memikirkannya, akhirnya dapat juga. Hanya saja ini rahasia.

"Roxas, apa harapan kamu?"  
"Rahasia bu"  
"Ada-ada saja"  
"Ibu, nanti sore aku mau ke bukit ya"  
"Iya, tapi hati-hati"

Sambil menunggu sore, aku membaca buku kegemaraanku, yaitu novel. Dalam sehari, aku bisa menamatkan 1 buku novel, terkadang novel tersebut aku baca berulang kali.

_Jam 06.00 sore…._

Aku pergi ke kuburan, begitu indahnya matahari terbenam, disitu juga ada Namine dan seorang malaikat, aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh saja, tidak berani menghampirinya. Tetapi, beberapa saat aku menghampiri Namine, mengucapkan sampai jumpa padanya.

"Namine, sampai jumpa, tetapi sebelumnya. , malaikat aku ingin berbicara dengan Namine sebentar"  
"Baik, tapi sebentar saja lho"  
"Namine, aku mau berjanji satu hal padamu"  
"Apa?"  
"Aku akan menyusulmu ke surga"  
"Jangan terlalu cepat Roxas…"  
"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu"  
"Hey, bisakah kalian tidak berbicara lagi, ayo Namine"  
"Sampai jumpa…"

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, meskipun sulit. Lalu, aku mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis.

_Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku, aku merasa sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi. Saat memetik bunga harapan, aku hanya berharap bisa menyusul Namine dan Axel ke surga. Maaf, jika perbuatanku ini bodoh._

Aku meniup bunga itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian aku jatuh dari kursi rodaku, memejamkan mata, dan pergi ke surga.

_Sementara itu orangtua Roxas.._

"Ayah, Roxas kok belum pulang ya?"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita cek ke bukit?"  
"Baik"

Ayah dan ibu Roxas berlari menuju bukit, disana ada Roxas yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Dan disana juga ada polisi, dan juga dokter, serta penjaga bukit.

"Ini ada apa?"  
"Apa kalian orangtua Roxas?"  
"Benar, memang kenapa?"  
"Anak kalian sudah mati, dan ini surat yang ditinggalkan olehnya"

Sesaat membaca surat itu, ibu Roxas menangis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan ayah Roxas hanya pasrah.

"Roxas, apapun pilihanmu asal kamu bahagia ayah dan ibu pasti menyetujuinya…"

Tamat…

A/N : Singat bngt y, RnR aj deh.


End file.
